Category talk:Skills
Add classes? Does anyone want to add which classes get each skill on each skill page? I think that'd be useful. -- Austicke 11:05, 23 Sep 2005 (PDT) Hehe, you alway ready to hand out the work Alec. If no one get to it before I do, I will do it when I get time. I think its a good idea. -- Pstarky 12:11, 23 Sep 2005 (PDT) That's why I love you, Pstarky, because a little work never scares you. :) -- Austicke 12:28, 23 Sep 2005 (PDT) True this a little edit/change, this is nothing to what you MADE me do in the beginning. :P -- Pstarky 12:34, 23 Sep 2005 (PDT) I was thinking about adding that ruddy huge table with all the class, cross-class skills etc. But I'm just being lazy about it & where to put it (page title etc). Might be even bigger than that epic feats table, and pretty hard to fit on one page without looking distortedly squashed. As ever, I'd suggest the possibility of Categories for dealing with it? --Defunc7 14:29, 23 Sep 2005 (PDT) Well if you think the table is not going to fit on one page, and look messy. I dont think that is a good idea. I'm just going to have it set up like Feats/Spells. -- Pstarky 22:58, 24 Sep 2005 (PDT) Ok, now this is going to look messy too. How about this change. In the description there is a Heading Classes. How about adding all the classes in that head this the skill is a Class Skill for, then having another heading Cross-Class: Yes/No Then have a article in skills category about Cross-Class. -- Pstarky 23:42, 24 Sep 2005 (PDT) I think that's better than a bunch of categories. -- Austicke 00:26, 25 Sep 2005 (PDT) giving a look at the numbers (25>classes, 34>skills) compared to the epic feats table (40 lvls, 25>classes) I'm rethinking the table. It might not look so bad, (still would have to use the class icons instead of the actual name).--Defunc7 08:23, 25 Sep 2005 (PDT) rough knockup--Defunc7 13:08, 25 Sep 2005 (PDT) Looks good, Defunc7. I'd suggest using the regular class icons instead of the epic ones though (Harper will fit in better). I still like Pstarky's idea to add a line to each Skill page. Both will be helpful. -- Austicke 15:06, 25 Sep 2005 (PDT) Yep, that table would work. Looks good so far. -- Pstarky 21:20, 25 Sep 2005 (PDT) Good job with the edits to the skill pages, Pstarky. That looks good. I tried to clean up the different skill articles a little. -- Austicke 07:07, 27 Sep 2005 (PDT) max skills? Regarding maximizing a skill, and the skill cap at 127 points, In order to maximize a skill, the most common theory I've heard other players refer to is: Take 43 base skill points (+43) Get basic feat â€œskill focusâ€ (+4) Get Epic feat â€œepic skill focusâ€ (+10) Maximize the corresponding ability at 50 (using +12 from items/potions/spells) (+20) And stack up to 50 more points from items and bard song (I have verified that the bard song does indeed count toward the 50 cap from items) (+50) If you did all of those, then you would have 127 skill points. So then, how would the following conditions be accounted for: 1.) Taking additional basic feats to boost skill points (for example, stealthy, alertness, blooded, artist). 2.) Having skill synergy (for example, investing skill points in both set trap and remove trap), and how exactly does skill synergy work (must you have exactly the same amount of skill points invested in each of the corelated skills)? 3.) Having racial bonuses (for example, a halflingâ€™s +2 to move silently checks). 4.) Having class feats (such as Ranger/Druids trackless step which provides +4 to hide and Move Silently skills) 5.) Ranger's favored enemy skill bonuses 6.) Having an ability score maxed at 54 (for example, a 40 level elf bard's dexterity), which should provide an ability modifier of 22 (instead of only 20 used within our theory above? Is there an ability modifier cap at 20?) Are all of items 1 through 6 lump summed along with the items/pots/spells/scrolls/bardsong category and capped at 50? Or do any of them fall outside of this general category and actually stack (though I understand they can not surpass the cap of 127)? Is it possible for one to maximize a skill at 127 without taking skill focus, or without attaining the correlated ability score of 50 (if they had other bonuses from any of our conditions 1-6)? And even Epic skill focus? Thanks, Bangolot The max of 127, is not just a mathematical maximum, it is an engine-hardcoded maximum (i.e. going to 128 would loop it round to negative value).--Defunc7 02:29, 26 April 2006 (PDT) Thanks Defunc, I understand max is 127. Can anyone answer any of my other questions? The point is, I want to be able to max skills at the 127 cap without necessarily having to have a modified ability score of 50, or without having to spend feat allocation on a basic or possibly even to save an epic skill focus feat. I want to have a full understanding of how everything (including items 1 - 6) adds up so that I can determine all of my options. reorganization I reorganized the catagory and put anything, that isn't a skill before the alphabetical listing (as I think it is in the other categories, too). But I have to admit, that it looks a little odd with that many skill-related non-skill pages. any comments? Gruftlord 19:58, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *It does look a little odd, but it might be OK. I'll think about it. --The Krit 21:51, 27 June 2008 (UTC)